voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Angélica Vale
Angélica Vale (born Angélica María Vale Hartman on November 11, 1975, Mexico City, DF, Mexico) is a Mexican actress, singer, and comedian known also as the daughter of Angélica María, "La Novia de Mexico" (Mexico's Sweetheart), and as the daughter of comedian Raúl Vale. She has been working as an actress for almost 30 years, but achieved fame in 2006 when she became the protagonist of La Fea Más Bella (The Prettiest Ugly Girl), a Mexican telenovela, with her real-life mother. She starred in the webnovela No me hallo as Luchita Guerra a young woman with a big dream of becoming a singer. Early in 2012, Vale was a team captain on the Mexican TV Show Parodiando, of Televisa network. As a child, in the movie El Gran Triunfo in 1981, Vale portrayed the daughter of Mexican superstar Rigo Tovar. From 1982–1986 her family was banned from Televisa due to the launch of the independent production "LUPITA" on the rival TV Azteca network in which she played the title role. All the family members were blacklisted until 1986, year in which Ernesto Alonso intervened on their behalf. He was instrumental in getting the ban lifted, allowing the family to return to work on Televisa's productions. In 1998, she portrayed Julieta in Soñadoras and in 2001, she portrayed Wendy Nayeli Pérez in Amigas y rivales, both major roles which won acclaim for the actress. However, the soap opera La Fea Más Bella was her first starring role in any Mexican telenovela, though she had appeared in a number of Spanish language programs. As a comedian, Vale was one of the main celebrity impersonators in the comedy show La Parodia, from 2000 to 2005, but she chose to leave the show because she wanted to take some weeks off. From 2005 to 2006, she performed in El Privilegio de Mandar (The Privilege to Command), which was a parody of an earlier soap opera starring Adela Noriega and was titled El Privilegio de Amar (The Privilege to Love). Because telenovelas are wildly popular throughout the Hispanic world, they are very profitable, even when they do not rate so well, so when as of 2006, La Fea Más Bella became the number one Univision TV program according to 2006 Nielsen ratings, Vale was looked upon by many producers as a "sure thing," and it was speculated that this success would open the door for greater things to come. Vale was one of eight people featured on the cover of People en Español's "Los 50 Más Bellos" 2007 yearly issue and was featured alone on the July 2007 cover of the magazine, reportedly more because of her recent popularity than because of her overall lengthy career (as many people in the business had stated that she was finally getting the international attention that she had come to deserve after laboring her talents so long and having very little ethical and commercial success). In April 2007, People en Español announced that Vale would make a special guest appearance on Ugly Betty, in which she'd reprise her Lety role in the episode "A Tree Grows in Guadalajara," but instead she played a Lety look-alike named Angélica, who was a dental assistant, in the season finale. Although her mother officially left Televisa after both actresses appeared on Mujeres Asesinas in 2009, Vale is still with Televisa, having most recently appeared on Parodiando. Like her mother, Vale is also a singer and has performed on the soundtrack for La fea más bella. She did several notable impersonations of another singer, Verónica Castro on La Parodia doing parodies of Castro's show, Mala noche... no!. Vale is also listed in that program's credits as a singer of its theme song. She has also done many impressions of singers Shakira, Thalía, and Laura León among others while she worked on Soñadoras and Amigas y rivales; she also used some of these once more in La Parodia. In 2007, after the finale of La Fea Más Bella, she sang one of the theme songs for the hit soap opera during an appearance on El Show de Cristina. During 2008, she made the music album Navidad con Amigos with Ricardo Montaner. Angélica Vale has been heavily pursued by paparazzi since the early 1990s, with a special focus on her love life. In the early stages of her life, she was rumored and confirmed as the girlfriend of actor Alejandro Ibarra, with whom it was also rumored that she was engaged to and would soon marry. Category:Actors from Mexico